


Pink Sweater

by Vinnyisheree



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, shorter has a daddy kink but eiji doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnyisheree/pseuds/Vinnyisheree
Summary: Shorter comes home to Eiji wearing only a pink sweater.





	Pink Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all beta'd or proofed. Just wanted to write some porn.

Eiji was a virgin when he met him. Ash may have stolen his first kiss, but otherwise Eiji hadn’t had any sort of romantic or sexual encounter with anyone.  Now, of course, Eiji was as far as can be from being a virgin. Shorter and him had an extremely fulfilling sex life. Yet still, he had the innocence of one that drove Shorter absolutely crazy.

 

Eiji had been waiting for him at his apartment patiently. He wore a pink oversized sweater with a large collar that showed off his collarbones and a cute little love bite left on his neck. He wore no pants, not even any panties. Sure, Shorter bought Eiji quite a few cute lacy panties, but lately Shorter had been on a panties free kick. 

 

“Shorter,” Eiji smiled sweetly from the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. He pressed them closer together as he looked upon the other man, hands resting over his crotch. He tilted his head to the side, his smile growing and face becoming more flushed. Shorter, on the other hand, frowned.

 

“Is that any way to refer to me?” he scolded, hands on his waist.

 

_ “Shorter,”  _ Eiji protested, getting even more red in the face, “That’s  _ embarrassing _ !”

 

Shorter gave a tsk-tsk. “You did it again,” he frowned, “Please don’t make me punish you, baby. You know daddy doesn’t like that.”

 

“Do what you like,” Eiji pouted, “But I’m not going to say it.”

 

“Oh I intend to,” Shorter said with a hungry grin on his face. He walked forward, getting less than a centimeter away from his sitting lover. He leaned over, and grabbed the smaller one by the shoulders, beneath his soft pink sweater, and gently yet firmly pushed and guided him up the bed until they reached the other end. He firmly pushed Eiji down so that his head would be resting on the pillows. He straddled Eiji for a moment, taking a good look at the nape of his neck, deciding if he wanted to add more love bites already. Instead, he had another thought in his mind. He got off of Eiji for a moment and pointed to his still pressed together legs. “Spread ‘em,” he ordered.

 

“No,” he pouted in an overly cute voice for show, “I don’t want to.” He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side.

 

“Sure you do,” Shorter reached one hand out and ran it up his thigh very slowly and lightly, making Eiji shiver. He guided his hand under the sweater, eventually resting it on his hips where his panty line would have been. “Baby isn’t even wearing any panties. Just like Daddy likes. You  _ want _ to get some love from Daddy. Come on, show me.”

 

“You’re embarrassing me,” Eiji frowned. Shorter didn’t stop. Eiji knew exactly what to say if he really wanted him to. Instead, he slowly ran his fingers to the underside of his thigh, then adding his other hand to his other thigh, and gently lifted both of his legs in the air, making his cute little butt somewhat visible. He moved his hands to Eiji’s inner thighs, and gently pulled them apart.

 

Shorter took in the view below him. He had personally shaved every inch of body hair off of Eiji, making him perfectly hairless down there. Eiji’s penis was on the smaller side, but Shorter found it oddly adorable. It was partially erect already. Shorter pulled his legs apart even further to see his cute little hole. He noticed Eiji gently clench and unclench it.

 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Shorter marveled, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“Stop looking so much!” Eiji turned even more to bury his face into the pillow.

 

“You’re really defiant today, aren’t you?” Shorter gripped Eiji’s face, forcing Eiji to look at him, “You know that means I gotta punish my beautiful boy, don’t you?” Eiji frowned, but didn’t say anything. Shorter merely placed his lover’s legs back down and grabbed a pillow, placing it on the right of Eiji’s nether regions. He put his hands under him, and rolled him over, the pillow keeping Eiji’s ass firmly in the air. He pulled Eiji’s sweater up, so it wouldn’t cover it. 

 

“How many do you think you deserve today?” Shorter asked.

 

“I don’t…”

 

Shorter smacked Eiji’s ass as hard as he could with his open palm, causing Eiji to squeal. “I said how many?”

 

“Three?” Eiji asked, catching his breath lightly. Shorter was a very well built man, and the one slap quickly created a big red mark on Eiji’s ass.

 

“Five it is then,” Shorter said with a smirk. Eiji made a cute little moan of objection, but didn’t object further. “Count for me, starting from one,” he said as he gave another hard smack.

 

“O-One,” Eiji managed. Shorter spanked him again. “T...Two.” Again, this time slightly off track, hitting closer to his lower back. “Three.” Shorter was about to give another spank, but kept hesitated.

 

“Who am I?” he asked, as he gave another.

 

“Sh-Shorter,” Eiji said, tears in his eyes from the brunt of the spanks. Shorter spanked him again.

 

“Incorrect.” He gave another spank.

 

“That’s five!” Eiji insisted. Shorter spanked him again.

 

“You’re going to get ten more if you keep this naughty behaviour up,” Shorter told him, “Now who am I?” He spanked him again, harder than before.

 

“D-D,” he tried to stutter. No good. Shorter spanked him again. “D-Dadd...y,” Eiji practically sobbed.

 

“I didn’t hear you,” Shorter spanked him once more. Eiji yelped.

 

“Daddy!” Eiji practically screamed.

 

“Good boy,” Shorter lightly patted him on his sore, reddened ass.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Eiji whined into his pillow.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Shorter leaned over to say into his ear, “You know I don’t like to have to punish you. What do you want to do next?”

 

“Fu...Fuck me,” Eiji said into the pillow, his words muffled.

 

“I can’t hear you, baby,” Shorter pulled the pillow gently from under his head, “You’re going to have to be more specific. What do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Eiji practically begged. That was enough for Shorter. He wasn’t going to demand the “Daddy” for the rest of this session. Although Eiji played along and allowed these sorts of punishments and humiliation, he knew it did still genuinely embarrass him. He wasn’t going to push him further. Instead, he reached for the lube on the nightstand and directed his attention back to Eiji’s ass, still bright red and lifted up by the pillow. He gently pulled apart Eiji’s cheeks to get a better look at his tight hole.

 

“Have you been playing with yourself while I’ve been gone?” Shorter asked.

 

“Not today,” Eiji blushed.

 

“You aren’t lying to me, are you?”

  
“No!” Eiji answered defensively, “I-I wanted you to prepare me today.”

 

Shorter could feel the tightness grow in his pants as he immediately grabbed the lube and squirted some directly onto Eiji’s hole, causing him to shiver slightly from the cool feeling. Shorter stuck one finger in, causing the other to gasp, and quickly added in a second. He was careful not to hurt Eiji, but did it as quickly as possible due to his rising impatience. He wanted to be inside him six minutes ago. 

 

When he felt Eiji’s hole was stretched well enough, he quickly unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his own pants and boxers down, quickly discarding them to the side of the bed. He decided to say hell with it, and threw off his shirt as well. Eiji’s sweater, however, was going to stay on.

 

“Ride me,” Shorter demanded, “I want to see you riding me in your cute little sweater.” 

 

“What?” Eiji asked. He rarely rode Shorter. The few times he tried it was usually only for a few seconds as they changed positions. 

 

Shorter laid flat on his back, pointing to his fully hard dick. “I want you to lift up your sweater and ride me.”

 

Eiji opened his mouth for a moment, but then closed it. He decided to merely comply, straddling the larger man. Both their hands together helped hold apart his cheeks and guided his hole to Shorter’s dick. Eiji took a deep breath with his eyes closed, and slowly took in the tip. Shorter was well endowed, so it caused Eiji to flinch, scrunching his face in the most adorable way that made Shorter even more turned on. He wanted to just push Eiji down on his dick already, forcing his way completely inside, but knew that it would only hurt him. He let him take his time, very slowly sitting on his dick. After he was about halfway in, Eiji went up and down on his dick, each time taking slightly more in. Both moaned.

 

By the time Eiji was taking in most of his dick and gained a steady rhythm, Shorter found it in himself through the bliss to take Eiji’s hands from the side where he held himself up and to the hem of his sweater. Knowing what to do, Eiji lifted the sweater up, showing his hard dick and a large portion of his belly. As Shorter pushed himself up, forcing himself all the way in the soft passageway, Eiji moaned loudly, gripping the sweater even tighter.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Shorter told him through the thrusts. Eiji was. He was extremely lewd with his scrunched face and tight grip on his sweater. His sweet, adorable moans every time Shorter thrust, hitting his prostate perfectly.

 

After a little while, he could tell Eiji was getting tired. He was starting to slouch and his thrusts became slower, despite the fact Eiji always preferred going harder the longer they went at it. Shorter took the hint and grabbed Eiji’s forearms and rolled the two of them over so that Shorter was on top. He pulled Eiji’s right leg up over Shorter’s shoulder, allowing himself to pound deep and hard.

 

“Please, let me...I’m gonna,” Eiji moaned, tears of ecstasy and overstimulation forming in his eyes again.

 

Shorter tried to tell Eiji to come for him, but he could already feel Eiji tighten around him. The feeling put Shorter at a loss for words, coming himself mere moments after. He spilled himself deep inside Eiji, and thrust a few more times to make sure it stayed in. Then he slowly took his softening dick out and laid to the side of Eiji.

 

Eiji had only come from behind, not the front, but neither of them minded. In fact, Shorter himself found that kind of sexy. He looked at his lover beside him as they bought catched their breath, and wiped some of sweat from his forehead.

 

“How was that?” Shorter asked. Eiji closed his eyes to both think and catch his breath, and then opened them.

 

“Humiliating,” Eiji said. He paused for a moment, “But I think I like that.”

  
  



End file.
